In Between the Lines
by swimmersflip123
Summary: Little moments between characters and continuations in different episodes. Lots of BADE, some Cabbie and Tandre, maybe Candre, Cade/Jori FRIENDSHIP and other ships if requested. Rated T because of small innuendos, nothing bad.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, this story is basically gonna be me building on episodes and adding a healthy ammount of Bade everywhere, because there is never enough on the show. I many get some details wrong (because my mother WILL NOT allow us to get cable.) So, I am at the mercy of Hulu and YouTube.**

**I don't own Victorious.**

**Jade Gets Crushed**

She occupied his thought, constantly. Not flitting in and out of his mind lightly and gently with the grace of a lovely butterfly, as you read about in the sappy romance novels, but rather stomping in and out, unconsciously begging him to love her.

So he sang his song for her, feeling a twinge of jealousy every time he saw Beck next to her. Looking at her, Andre almost slipped and said 'Jade' instead of 'Baby'. She looked so gorgeous, so free and happy. And in love. But not with him.

After the song finished, she hugged him. And he was soaring. He looked in her eyes, and imagined, just for a second, that there was love for him in those baby blues. But really, there was an _Okay-I-hugged-you-get-over-it-and-go-back-to-being-normal-weird-Andre._

But he ignored that, and as he half-heartily talked to Tori, he glanced briefly at the group who had gone to get spaghetti tacos. Jade and Beck were holding hands.

Beck met Andre's eyes briefly, as if to say _yeah, this is Jade. Jade is mine._

So when the girl came up to Andre and called his song 'hot', Andre went with her, only to return to Tori to say:

"Jade who?"

But he never was a good lair. Because she was still all he thought about.

* * *

><p>Jade:<p>

Something was wrong with Andre, thought Jade. He was acting weird. And who says "via"?

She sat on Beck's lap, eating spaghetti tacos and extremely happy because Vega was absent.

"Hey! I'm thirsty!" Cat squeaked and jumped away. Everyone else followed.

"Hey, you want something to drink?" Beck asked Jade and started to move.

"No!" Jade replied forcefully.

"Why not?"

She grinned and twisted around to face him.  
>"Because." Her lips found his and he kissed her back. "I'm really quite comfortable.<p>

* * *

><p>Robbie:<p>

Robbie understood where Andre was coming from. Because, yes, Robbie had seen that Andre liked Jade. Yeah, he noticed.

Jade, contrary to popular belief, was not just a simply mean and dark girl. Jade was just… intense. She was straight up about things, all her impressions, all the truths were put on the line. She didn't sugar coat, she didn't baby. And despite popular opinion, she wasn't purposefully mean to absolutely everyone. She just told things as she saw them.

Black suited her. People say this because it was dark, and harsh, and unforgiving. But Robbie, Beck, Cat and anyone who came in the slightest contact with Jade knew better. Black suited her, because it was all the colors rolled up into one and creating something beautiful and unique.

Jade had this…aura. She scared people, but fascinated them. All the male population at Hollywood Arts (except the gay ones) had been in love with her at some point. The majority of them still were.

Despite his crush on Cat, Robbie doesn't know when he became one of those masses. He just did.

So, yeah. He got where Andre was coming from.

* * *

><p>Cat:<p>

Cat knew something was weird. Andre was avoiding everyone, Beck seemed angrier, and Tori was being distant, and Robbie was upset. Jade was, well, Jade and that was a challenge every day. But it would all work out.

The red-head came up to Robbie, sitting next to a trash can and crying.

"Robbie! Why are you crying?" She asked sweetly.

"None of your beeswax!" Robbie said rudely. Cat, who normally would have responded with a 'what's that supposed to mean?' instead slid her back down the wall, and sat by Robbie quietly.

Silence followed.

"Do you ever feel like you're never the best at anything?" Robbie burst out suddenly.

"No." Cat replied. Robbie kept talking.

"I mean, is there ever gonna be something, anything, that I'm the best at? That no one can take away from me?"

"We all feel that way, Robbie."

"Yeah, right. Look at us! Andre writes incredible music, Tori is great at tech and singing, Beck is the most amazing actor, and face it, is there anything Jade isn't good at?" Robbie paused the take a breath. "And you're the best friend I've ever had." He whispered. Cat opened her mouth but was cut off.

"Where do I fit in? I'm just the awkward guy with the puppet."

"Well, you're great at ventriloquism. And you're good at tech stuff. And you can act, and you can play the guitar, and the harmonica. You can rap, and oh! You can sing to! And you're really, really funny." Cat said.

Robbie looked at her. "But I'm not the best at any of those things!"

Her brown eyes stared at him, drilling their way to his soul. "So?"

She got up and jumped away, knowing that Robbie would be better now. And as Robbie watched her retreating form, he realized something.

She was happy. She was happy just being herself. She was bubbly and weird and crazy and downright talented, and she didn't care if someone was better than her. She didn't care that people thought about her. Because she couldn't be _anyone_ but herself.

And she was happy. Just being Cat.

* * *

><p>Tori:<p>

I'm sure it's just a passing fancy.

Because she was Jade! Who in their right mind, besides Beck, could possibly like Jade? She was crazy! And mean! Look at everything she had done!

She dumped coffee on me, my first day here, just because I was rubbing Beck. (And so what if I was flirting? How was I supposed to know he was taken? Well, I guess I did kiss him too…) She ruined my Prome. (Even though I did kinda mess up her play. Beck told me afterward that she had been working on it for months.) But still. What about the whole Steamboat Suzy situation? (well, in all fairness, Jade is an amazing actress.)

But she's so mean!

How could anyone like someone like that?

What could Beck see in her? What could Andre see in her?

After Andre went off with that girl, I was standing around, trying to figure out what exactly caused so many people to like Jade. Cat jumped up to me, and fizzy drink in her hand.

"Hey, Tori!" She said and stuck her soda in my face. "Look! It's bubbly!" She shook her drink around a little and laughed like it was the funniest thing in earth.

"That's great, Cat." I said, not really paying attention. "Hey Cat. You've been friends with Jade for a long time, right?" She nodded, her red hair bouncing.

"Why? I mean, she's so mean to you, and everyone!"

"If you think Jadey is only mean, then maybe you don't know her." Cat said and jumped away to show someone else her bubbles.

Maybe I don't know Jade very well. But, regardless.

Andre couldn't _really_ love her.

Right?

* * *

><p>Beck:<p>

Beck was not ignorant. He saw how Andre stared at Jade. Even weeks after he sang that song. That song Beck knew was just meant for her. He saw how Andre tried so desperately to hide his affections for Jade from him, much like Robbie.

But still. Andre liked her. Her! His Jade!

"What is up with you?" Jade demanded as the two arrived at Beck's RV after Andre's performance. She flopped onto his bed and he slammed the door.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he walked to the small shower and started the water. The plumbing in the Silver Streak took a while to heat up, and Jade hated cold showers.

"You were being all protective." She said and twisted onto her back, playing with the pendant on her necklace.

Suddenly Beck was hovering over her.

"Am I not allowed to defensive of my amazingly beautiful and wonderful girlfriend?" He asked and Jade smirked and averted her eyes coyly. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Some guy was staring at you." He murmured against her lips. "I thought you would have noticed."

Jade raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"You are so dense! How could you not have noticed? The guy was all over you!"

"You know," Jade said breathily. "I really should start video taping you." She put her hands on his chest and pushed him off of her.

"Why?" His eyes followed her as she sashayed to the bathroom.

"That way people could see that I'm not the possessive one!" She shouted over the running water.

Beck smiled to himself and jumped of the bed.

He felt the sudden need for a shower

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Nawwww, thank you guys for all lovely reveiws! Here's the next chapter!**

**I don't own Victorious.**

Locked Up

Beck didn't mind being locked in jail. Ever the optimist, he completely believed that he would get out. He knew Andre could handle himself, as could Tori (along with her new 'friends'.) Cat had her prison gang, and Robbie was beneath notice.

Jade, however, was known for making enemies, didn't know when enough was enough, and worst of all, pretended that she had no fear. She said that wasn't afraid of jail, that she wasn't afraid of the woman of the with the big stick, and that it didn't even cross her mind that she could be hurt. She would never, ever admit she was scared to anyone. She crumble and freak out on the inside, but never say a word about it. To anyone.

Except Beck.

They met on either sides of the fence at night. Their hand intertwined, the cold diamonds of the metal gate imprinting shapes on their wrists. Beck pressed his forehead against the offending fence.

"Well this sucks." Jade whispered, leaning towards him.

Beck sighed and didn't say anything.

"Beck?" She tilted her head to look at him. "What's wrong, babe?"

Beck half laughed, half choked and reached through the fence to stroke Jade's cheek.

"I couldn't stand watching you, with the woman with the stick. And just… just not being able to help you." He shuddered and took a breath. "Because of a stupid metal gate."

He had to stop because of the overwhelming feeling over taking him. It was nothing he had really felt, never truly experienced. It was, for the first time, fear.

"I'll get you out of here, Jade." He whispered to her. "I promise."

Jade smirked and laughed. Beck sent her a look, meant to reprimand her for teasing him. She looked at him and it actually registered in her that he actually was scared. For her. Her mocking gin faded and she became sincere.

"I know you will." She leaned her forehead against his and kissed him through the bars of their cells, or rather the links of the gate. Beck sighed, wishing he could hug her, embrace her, and hide her form all the evils in the world.

"I love you." He murmered.

"I know."

"And I love you too."

The words, those three words tossed around so carelessly, used to describe one's affection for pizza, or for the weekend, were not enough to describe the emotions churning in the corner around the two teenagers. There was love, certainly, crazy irrational love, but there was also fierce protectiveness, undeniable connection, and unquestionable devotion.

They would later escape the prison, and they would get back to LA. Parents would come to get their children. Robbie's parents pulled up in their SUV, Andre's grandma in her car, Trina and Tori's dad in his police crusier, and Cat's mom and brother in a sleek mercades. Beck left, to get his car being held at a long-term parking lot. But no one came for Jade.

She stood in the empty parking lot. The lights cast fake, fluorescent light everywhere, reflecting of abandoned cars and sending daggers of brightness everywhere. Jade wrapped her arms around her body, as if to shield herself from the cold and from herself. But then suddenly there was another pair of arms there, strong golden arms, safe and warm. Beck.

"You came back?" She said, hardly daring to believe it.

He held out a white and blue cup to her, black coffee with two sugars.

"Babe, I never left."


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own Victorious.**

**AN at end.**

The Worst Couple

If anyone had asked Jade West about her life two weeks ago, she most defiantly would have mentioned Beck. She would have told you how he was her prince, not really perfect, but perfect for her. Now days, she would probably mention him, but perhaps only as a passing side-note, with a hint of bitterness. If you mentioned his name, her lovely blue eyes would flash with emotion, but she'd be to quick to hide. You would never know what she was really feeling.

She figured their relationship _had_ been twisted in the end. It_ hadn't _been healthy.

But then again, had it ever?

It had _never_ been normal. It had _never _been average. It was crazy, and insane, and the best part of Jade West's somewhat crmmy life.

But still. It was over.

There was nothing she could do.

It didn't matter how she felt.

Right?

* * *

><p>Cat didn't like Beck. She had heard how many times he had promised he would never leave Jade, and how he claimed he loved her. He was a lair. Cause he broke Jadey's heart.<p>

Jade said that that kind of person is called a hypocrite.

Jade told Cat that she hated hypocrites.

Did that mean Jade hated Beck?

Cat was sitting iat the poker table that night, upset. Everyone was pretending nothing had happened. They all went on playing cards as if they didn't care. So Cat sat and played too, but the was thinking all the while. She thought about Beck, and she felt angry. She thought about Jade and she felt sad. Cat didn't think it was fair that Beck, the hypocrite and the heartbreaker, got to stay and play cards while Jade had to leave.

Was she the only one who understood Jade at all?

"Why are you sitting here?" She shouted suddenly, throwing her cards on the table. Everyone turned to look at her. Which only made her angrier. "How can any of you even call yourselves Jade's friend?"

The others glanced at each other.

"Um, none of us really are." Tori said. Andre glanced at Robbie. Neither said a thing. Cat saw red then, blinded by fury.

"GOOD!" SHe exploded at them, her voice cracking. "NONE OF YOU DESERVE HER ANYWAYS!"

Cat stormed out, and got in her car. She didn't turn around to see Beck stand up, then slump back down as she slammed the door.

She stopped at the store and got Jade's favorite soda, Jade's favorite candy and Jade's favorite movie.

"I don't want your sympathy." Jade growled at Cat as the redhead arrived at her door. But Cat knew better than to take Jade seriously.

"Yes you do." She replied, and barged into Jade's room.

Four hours later, when Jade had cried all her tears, the two girls feel asleep in Jade's dark purple bed, knees touching, hands intertwined, like back in kindergarden.

"Thanks, Cat." Jade muttered quietly, meeting Cat's wide, trusting brown eyes with her blue ones. "You're kinda the best friend I ever had."

"You too, Jadey. You're the bestest friend I ever had too."

* * *

><p>Beck didn't care that Jade seemed fine. He didn't care that she actually seemed <em>happier<em>. He didn't care that she got closer to Cat, and that Andre and Robbie both apologized for not being there for her, and now those friends were slightly angry with him. He didn't care that he was the one that was a mess, and that it was him, not Jade, who ended up missing school, and becoming lethargic.

It was like she was sucking all the energy and life out of him, leaving him dull and slow, while she grew more vibrant with every second.

But he didn't care about any of that.

All he cared about is the fact that she didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can I just say that I HATED this episode?<strong>

**I figured out why I love Bade: Because it gives me hope girls who aren't mainstream, can find love. That girls like Jadecan be themselves and get someone wonderful. But then NOOOOO. They just HAVE to break Beck and Jade up and return me to reality: which is the fact that girls like Jade, girls who a _real _and diffrent and special, don't win.**

**Okay, sorry, just me venting :) My fingers are crossed for a really AMAZING make up scene/episode. And it BETTER be Beck that does the begging this time. Just sayin'**

**Reveiw?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: OKay, not actually an episode, just the aftermath of The Worst Couple. Very Beck-centric.**

**I dont own Victorious**

* * *

><p><span>Aftermath<span>

"Hey, Beck."

_He looks up. Person. Think, Beck. Right, a person. Another human being. He said hi. Say hi back._

"Hi, Jake."

_Jake? Wait, no. This is Harry. Harry, the artist. His friend, with the sandy hair, and the blue eyes. The one considered "super hot" by practically every girl in the school._

"Sorry, I mean Harry."

"It's alright, man. So, I wanted to ask you something." He looked slightly uncomfortable.

_He has a question. Answer his questions._

"Yeah, sure, sounds good."

"Um, I haven't asked yet." Said Harry.

_Come on, Beck, pull it together. He's an actor, right? Well, he acts. Pretending he's alive. He thinks he can survive without her. He thinks he doesn't need her around to be alive._

"So, I heard you broke up with your girlfriend…"

_But, wait, he does need her. He needs her as much as he needs air. No, more. If he was given a choice between her and air, you would chose her. Jade. At least, that's what he always said. But he was given a choice. He were given the chance to put more air between himself and Jade, or pull himself and Jade closer. And he chose air._

"And, I mean, I guess I just wanted…"

_God, he is such an idiot. Why didn't you open the door? What were you, high or something? Were you trying to prove a point? Well, point well proved, blockhead. You broke the girl's heart. Congrats. Want a medal or something? A trophy, maybe?_

"Is it okay if I ask Jade out?"

_Now he pays attention to his friend. Right after he mentions her name._

"What?"

_He looks crazy. Now that he finally looks up, the dark circles under his eyes are evident. The hair is not its usual styled look. His friend looks uncertain._

"Beck?"

_He falls back into his stupor._

"Yeah, sure, sounds good."

_His friends face lights up. Harry does a small, subtle, fist pump._

"So, got any tips?"

"Huh?"

"You, know, for asking her out?"

_Beck smiles now, slightly evilly._

"Make a big romantic gesture. Make sure you bring her flowers. Ask the waiter to make sure she has shrimp with penne, and that the tails are still on the shrimp. She likes green soup, and milk. If you dance, bite your lower lip like… this. A good date would be going to feed ducks at a lake, or something sweet and cliché like that. Wear the color yellow…"

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yay, here it is! This episode was GREAT, because Liz sang. I loooove that part in rehearsal where JAde was all to Beck: "Don't touch mommy." ... I hope they get back together soon. REAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLY soon.**

**I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

><p><span>Tori and Jade's Play date<span>

As far as week at Hollywood arts go, this one has been one of the weirdest. No one had a car parked in their butt, no hot cheese was sprayed over a kissing couple, and no one was threatened with have to go Christmas yodeling. However, an insane and mind boggling event did happen.

Tori and Jade could actually be in the same room with each other.

Tori was pondering this after she and Jade chased those two weirdoes from Nozu. She smiled at the darker girl as the two handed over their microphones. And Jade grinned back.

Tori was so startled by this grin, that she nearly toppled over. Jade's smile was not full of bitterness or mirth, but really, honestly happy. She looked like a different girl, the. A girl who didn't have a gank for a father, a girl whose favorite toy as a child was not a hammer. She looked like the Jade that Tori had glimpsed only while Jade was around Beck.

She looked like a person Tori might actually want to get to know.

* * *

><p>Cat didn't know why she said it.<p>

"Robbie, you're so gross."

She had turned around and ran, not looking back to see the crushed expression on her friends face.

Couldn't he tell that when he said that kind of stuff it made her uncomfortable? Couldn't he tell that she didn't like that?

But she liked her Robbie. The Robbie only she got to see, when the two where alone. When he was less spastic, less eager to be what everyone liked, more himself. She liked that Robbie. That one was creative, and funny. He was nice, and kind and thoughtful, and intelligent.

With all her heart, she wishes he was like that all the time. She wishes he didn't strive to be someone else, and have it come of wrong. Because it came off as an awkward, strange young man trying too hard to please.

Why couldn't he be her Robbie all the time?

* * *

><p>"Hey man, check out those two girls."<p>

"Whoa. Check out the one in black."

"Hey, I liked that one."

"You take the other one! I want the one in black."

"Fine. Next time I get first pick though."

* * *

><p>Andre didn't like seeing his friends unhappy. Whether it was Robbie lamenting about how Cat would never like him, or Tori feeling overwhelmed, or Jade having one of her days. Andre was something of a confidante to all of them. If they needed advice, or a shoulder to cry on, or someone just to vent too, Andre was a first choice. His calm, relaxed nature made him so.<p>

But Beck was being closed off. At first, Andre thought it was about the urine-cup-car thing, but Beck was not acting mad. He was acting… lost.

Andre was well aware that Beck was a fantastic actor. They competed for roles 90% of the time. And 89% of the time, Beck won. Andre was 88% percent okay with this, because he (and everyone else) knew that Beck was the better actor.

But in this play? Beck was not up to his usual standards. Not even close. Half the time he spent staring at Jade, and the other half he was staring off into space thinking about Jade.

However, being the actor that he was, Beck still came off as someone equal to say, Robbie's standards.

Until that rehearsal.

"Don't touch mommy."

After that rehearsal, Andre decided to go to Beck's.

Because he was Andre, and Beck was Beck, and Beck was hurting.

So Andre would be there for him.

* * *

><p>"Beck, please stay after class." Sikowitz told his student one day after class. The young man nodded, his dark hair falling slightly into his eyes.<p>

So Beck stayed after the bell rang, and the usual rush of students stampeded out of the room. He patiently waited for Sikowitz, because the eccentric teacher was resolutely trying to pull something out of his tattered messenger bag. Finally, Sikowitz managed to extract two cabbages. He proceeded to take a bite out of one, and then the other.

"Do these taste different? Here, try." He shoved the cabbages in Beck's face.

"I'm good, thanks." Beck waved them away, because one was browning and distinctly shriveled.

"Do they smell different?" Sikowitz persisted.

Beck nodded, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"Well, good, they should." He held one up, the brownish one."This one is three weeks old."

Beck wrinkled his nose, and Sikowitz threw both the cabbages out the window.

"Look, I really have to get to m-"

"I'm talking!" Sikowitz shouted. Beck held his hands up in a surrender signal. Sikowitz came down the steps of the stage, and sat in an orange chair. He was silent.

Beck, not sure what Sikowitz's crazy antics wanted of him, decided that he might be here for a while and took a chair near him. The teacher immediately scooted his chair over next to Beck.

"Listen. You're one of my best students, and a great actor."

Beck looked at him warily.

"But, Tori and Jade aren't the only ones acting badly in the play."

Beck now looked stunned, and slightly offended.

"What do you mean?"

"Beck, you can't seem like you're in love with your mother."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Omigosh, I'm so sorry about my sloooow updates! I've been swamped with swimmimg and school, but that's no excuse. But, here it is. I tried to write the Candre moments, but I just couldn't get it right. Sorry, Candre fans! I swear I'll put some in next chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>The Gorilla Club<span>

Tori was dramatic. True, that side of her had always been hidden, seeing as Tori grew up in the shadow of Trina. And everyone would agree that Trina was the unquestionable Sovereign of drama and all things related. But nonetheless, Tori still had a tendency to be somewhat… theatric. And then she came to Hollywood Arts, and everyone told her she was so amazing, and talented.

So why couldn't she get this role right?

"It's just not your kind of role." Cat told her, trying to be kind.

"You just need more practice!" Andre insisted.

"Don't worry; I mess up all the time." Robbie sympathized.

And yet, only two comments rang true.

"Maybe because all the roles you were 'so great' at were ones that were insanely close to your own personality." From Jade.

Tori pondered this, later after she got over her initial rejection of the insult/advice. But, despite it all, she still wasn't able to accept Jade's statement.

And then there was the one from Beck.

"You're trying too hard to be like Jade."

"But Jade could pull of this role no problem! I know, because I asked for advice and she demonstrated. She was so good! Like, fantastic! I figured if I acted like her, then I could play the part. So, yeah, I'm trying to be like her. "

Beck grinned.

"There's only one girl who can pull of Jade."

"Who?"

"Jade."

* * *

><p>By principle, Beck was not a particularly needy boyfriend. He had his boundaries though: for example, when Jade was busy following Andre and Robbie around ruining their social lives he might have felt a teeny bit ignored. A little tiny tad.<p>

And why was it so important that Jade made Andre do Hammer Time _right_ when Andre was asking out a hot girl? It's not like Jade _planned_ it that way, right? It's not like it mattered to Jade, or bothered Jade because Jade was quite obviously dating him, Beck. Anyone who doubted that could go the janitor's closet during lunch and they could find Jade and Beck making out.

Okay, so maybe Beck was a little bit jealous. Whatever.

So he did the obvious thing: he hung out with Tori. Perfect solution, in Beck's mind. For one, it made Jade angry which got them fighting which always ended up with them kissing. And Beck found Jade particularly adorable when she was angry with him and/or fighting with him. For two, it gave Beck a chance to toughen Tori up a bit. Beck felt this was necessary; because one of these days Tori was gonna realize just how hard it is to make it in Hollywood. And then she was probably gonna freak out and come up with some crazy plan and… Well, point made.

Anyways, he understood why Jade felt ignored. But he felt ignored too.

But then again, neither of them had felt _too_ ignored the night after Tori got pounded: after Jade and Beck assured their love for each other and went back to his RV…


End file.
